Time Consumer
by Glave-kun
Summary: Add is the son of two El Lords: Glave the Time-lord and the notorious evil reckoning: Henir. Every step Add takes, hatred is penned down on him for being the son of such a evil force. In order to truly show that being born from a villain doesn't make you one, Add signs up for A.M.P.I.H and gets in with ease. Now, all that's left is to show the world..but it won't be that easy.
1. Time Consuming Start

**A/N:Hello everyone. Before I begin I will like to formally apologize for the removal of "Changes Aren't Always Good" and if your into the Mob Talker Minecraft things, "Wings of Valor". Personally a lot of things are happening to me and I'm trying to cope with them. Personally I feel like as if I been changing ever since I've came on FanFiction. From my horrible Minecraft story to my now, new-starting one, "Time Consumer". As I have changed so did my writing along with my...mystical-like ideas and after all this I just wanted a clean slate. New start...and this is it. This story will be revolving around Add and the...problems..roadblocks he'll be facing in his future from the daunting past. **

**As always I do hope you forgive me but do not fear! Changes Aren't Always Good WILL be back..but a ****_bit _****different then how it was. Anyways; If you like the story please leave a review for me and things you'll like to see. I'm always open to criticism as I may not be the best writer. If you enjoy the story don't hesitate to follow and favorite.**

**Let's begin.**

**IMPORTANT-ISH EDIT: In the story I mistakenly switched between a more Narrator perspective and then Add's perspective. I do apologize if I suddenly got confused because that and in future chapters I will stick to Add's perspective.**

**EDIT NUMBER TWO: I'm currently looking for four OC's. If you have Elsword related OC's please leave them in Review and or PMs so I'll use them for future chapters.**

The birds where singing in unison as Add the Diabolic ESPER wakes up from his slumber. His pale purple eye along with his eye of fury slowly readjusts to the world of living as he opens his mouth with a yawn, scratching his dirty gray hair and getting up from bed. He proceeds to walk to his closet and slips into his casual attire before heading out his door along with his front door and heads for the bus stop.

The morning was quite peaceful and...original as it always was in Hamel. Despite almost getting destroyed by the demon invasion it quickly recovered itself and only a few years later became a zone were magic is trained and harnessed in order to get ready for the real world. In order to get into the battle though you must go to the school; and that's were Advanced Magic Placement Institute of Hamel Training or A.M.P.I.H.T for short comes in.

The bus stop finally comes into view as Add eyes are placed on a group of friends: A Red head..no no, TWO readheads, A girl with purple twin-tails, A muscular man with battle-scars and short raven-black hair, A girl with an odd blue gem in her forehead, Prince Seiker: Son of King Helputt of Hamel, A Green hair Elf, and the sister of a once previous demon-lord: Ara.

Add walks up to the bus stop quietly and quickly finds his spot at the edge of the long bench. His isolation was quickly interrupted by a voice, as he turned himself to see Chung along with the others staring at him.

"Hello there! Who might you be? We never see you around the neighborhood."Add pondered whether he should turn the other way and just walk to school to avoid further questioning or simply respond. But he quickly struggled off the formal and went with the later.

"The name is Add. Son of Glave."The mentioning of Glave instantly got murmurs of shocked and awe from Chung friends.

"Oh? Glave is quite the figure in our world...that must mean you must also be related to..."Chung voice became crackly as he finally spit the word out:"Henir?"Add gaze was stuck into Chung's blue eyes for a moment as his whole background begin to unravel like a picture.

The carnage that Henir awoken..

The power that Henir sought...

The atrocities Henir committed..

Every sin Henir committed to Elrios was penned down to Add; No, not only Add but Glave as well. Even though Glave is the only El-Lord that resides on Elrios..._physically_ he still faced things in his life in pain because of his and Henir's relationship.

"Yeah..son of Glave and Henir. Problem?"Add finally says coolly out as Chung took a step back and quickly shakes his head in denial. "No no I jus-"Chung was cut off by the eerie scratching noise of the bus finally stop at our location as the doors slip open and allow us to slip in. Chatting was heard immediately as we entered the bus, praises for Chung and all that jazz...but the chatting stopped when Add stepped into view.

_"Who's the creep?"One said._

_"Isn't that the son of the devil.."_

_"Yeah. Henir's son...and look at how he become.."_

_"His eyes are even blacken."_

As much as Add wanted to take his dynamos and one by one break their minds he held his fury down and found his seat in the back where Chung's gang didn't occupy. When he sat down the young red-hair boy with the twin swords from the bus stop looked at him and smiled. "Hey dude, don't worry about those dicks. Once we get into the school make sure to beat em' up for talkin' shit."He says with a grin.

"Hey Elsword stop trying to get Add in trouble already!"The girl with twin-tails sitting next to him called out.

"What?! I was just lookin' out for the poor guy!"Elsword replied with a growl.

"G-guys..no need for fighting.."Ara tried to contain the two from fighting as the grumble at each other before turning their fixated gazes on each away.

"Thanks...I'll...consider that."Add finally replied, turning his gaze from the group and onto the window where they could see the school coming into view: A very castle-like structure with Velder-ish Architecture, a huge clock-tower and flags representing each El-Lord. Although Add didn't recognize who it represented he did point out his father's "Time" flag.

_Is this how I'm going to be living for the next four years?_

Add quickly shrugged the idea off as he realize that his time of thinking has brought him to the island isolated off of main part of Hamel where the school was. The bus finally stops at the front of the school as everyone picks up their belongings and get off the bus.

"So? Who wants to bet we're all getting the same classes?" The war-scarred male said jokingly.

"Psssh..stop trying to get cheap money Raven."The green-hair Elf said while giggling as Raven let out a low grumble. I was the last to get off and when I did I was instantly struck with blazing heat as I whimper quietly.

_I really should have worn different clothing. They said it'll be hot but..this hot? Why?_

Suddenly Add was stopped by something appearing in-front of seem to be a wrist-band built up with lots of components. He looks around to see all the other student in the area putting it on so I shrugged my hostility and curiosity put in on my wrist quietly. But suddenly...

My vision because a blur and the last thing I heard was my body dropping to the floor.

"H-huh...?"The pure blackness that had me trapped for what feels like a day finally goes away and I wake up in a classroom and quickly look around to see everyone residing in the quiet room.

Elsword, The purple-hair twin-tails girl, The Elf, Raven, Chung, Ara, and the gem-forehead girl. Why are all these known faces in my classroom? But who stood out most out of all of them: Was the teacher..and his gaze was scanning all of us. The burning, hallow-red eyes he has was glued onto all of us, studying each and every detail we had.

He had a sort of..powerful aura emitting from him and he was no in doubt someone of great power judging from his un-humane appearance. He had golden-wings extending from his back and hovering just above the golden-wings is two pairs of...shade-like hieroglyphs with a blazing orange color. His hair was surprisingly black and he was in a tuxedo uniform. Topping all of that off with the pair of glasses on his face.

Suddenly he jumps up with his wings spread out, hovering above his idle ground as everyone jolts in their seats with Elsword summoning the twin-blades.

"Whhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Hello there! My my look at all the faces here!"He suddenly breaks the silence as everyone in unsion, even me responds with "Eh?" as he smiles.

"Sorry for my...weird gazing. I was merely remembering all your faces. Since you know; I already know all of you!"He says with some laughter as everyone stares at him in complete awe. He glares at Elsword and flies towards him."Don't stare at me like that Elsword. You too Elesis. You Sieghart's are always aggressive."He says as Elsword and Elesis curious gaze instantly turns into that of hostility as he covers his mouth.

"Oops."He blurps out as he scans the rest of us...but his gaze rests on me for a brief moment, the smile pinned on his face was changed to a blank one but he quickly glares away after he notices me eyeing back to him.

"Exactly! I know all of you: But for the sake of being formal, lets start these four years up with introductions!"He bows to us before continuing."If you haven't notice already: My name is Solace and I'm..."He looks out to the window and suddenly the Sun's blazing gaze died out in a flash and cold instantly start sweeping in the room before he turns away and it reverts back to normal along with the temperature in the room, pushing the cold out in a sweep.

"The Power of Life along with the Sun. Don't get me confused with my brother Rosso though. Although we both may have a flame affinity, his is a _bit _more wild then mine."Solace says with another laugh. "Enough of me though..why don't you guys introduce yourselves and tell me your Class. Nothing more but a snip-bit is fine!"Solace says and points to Elsword. Elsword stands up and turns to everyone else.

"Yo. My name is Elsword Sieghart. My Class is Infinity Sword and my parents are Evan Sieghart and Lucy Sieghart." Elsword then sits himself down as the unbeknownst purple-hair girls gets up."

Hello! My name is Aisha! Sadly when my magic was stolen I lost my memory of my parents: But my class is Dimension Witch! nice to meet you all!"She sits herself down as the war-scarred Raven gets up, bowing to everyone in respect."Hi. My name is Raven. My class is Blade Master. As with Aisha I forget the memories of my parents. But I can say that there inheritance was passed down to me and I respect them deeply."He quietly sits himself down as the Elven girl gets up.

"Hello hello! My name is Rena! Although I don't.."technically" have parents, Gaia was like a mother to everyone in the Elven Village "Sanctuary". My class is Wind Sneaker! hope we all have fun this year~!"She sits herself down as if she had to contain herself and next was the gem-forehead girl who was also pretty unbeknownst to me."My name is Eve. I was the Queen of the fallen Nasod Kingdom "Rising Sun". My class is Code Battle: Seraph."She sits back down on her makeshift chairs of what WAS those Nasod Drones following her.

Ara is next to get up as she bow down like Raven, not noticing her footing she almost stumbles down but catches herself quickly. "H-hi! My name is Ara! My brother is the..well was once the Demon-Lord Ran! My class is Asura. I hold the power of Eun inside me."She says pointing to her heterochromia eyes before sitting herself down again. Chung is next to get up as he smiles brightly." My name is Chung! My Dad is King Helputt of Hamel. My class is Tactical Trooper. Pleasure to meet you all~"He says before sitting himself down again.

...Finally all eyes are glued onto Add as he gets up silently. Getting a over-scan of everyone before nodding."My name is Add...my parents are Glave the Time El-Lord and Henir the previous time-lord. My class is Diabolic ESPer."Add nods his head as Solace stares at him a bit longer. His red eyes gnawing into me before smiling.

"Bummer! Glave isn't working here with the rest of us..nonetheless welcome Add and all of you as-well! The road carved for you all is very dangerous...but remember that bonds will light the darkness rather then weapons."Solace says with a big grin, before picking up his staff and pointing to the board.

"Now that we got introduction out of the way. Time to teach you about the very important system of this Institute."Everything Solace was saying was being projected onto the board as he looks to see if everyone was paying attention before continuing: "The System we have here is called "Duo" and despite being one team in general, majority of your tasks will be carried on in your Duos. Now to avoid fighting and favoritism..we(the school) picked the Duos for you and please note: These. Duos. Are. Forever. There is no switching so don't even ask. Now then..."Solace steps away as all our names are plastered onto the board and slowly begin to format the teams.

"INFINITY SWORD AND DIMENSION WITCH"Elsword groans loudly as Aisha murmurs quietly to herself at the result.

_"Shouldn't be complaining...wonder who I will get anyways.."_

"BLADE MASTER AND WIND SNEAKER"Raven gives Rena a nod as Rena smiles brightly in return.

"TACTICAL TROOPER, SAKRA DEVENAM, AND BLAZING HEART"The duo-I mean Trio open their mouth to say something before quietly cutting themselves off.

_"Wait...that means my teammate will be.."_

"CODE BATTLE:SERAPH AND DIABOLIC ESPER"I eye the Nasod Queen as she turns her gaze towards me. Her amber eyes were almost penetrating my soul as I turn my head back at Solace to avoid more contact with her.

_"What a creep...then again..I can't really talk myself..."_

"Hazah! Well then! Wonderful Duos or should I say: Wonderful duos and trio! Keep a good eye on your Teammates...because one day...you'll be depending on these people to save your from the face of danger...class dismissed."

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Hazaaah! Chapter one complete! Anyways I hope you will enjoy what I'm bringing to the plate cause I really do and know I'm going to enjoy writing this. Anyways review! I'm always open to constructive criticism and I enjoy seeing peoples opinions. If you enjoy don't forget to follow and favorite!**

**Ways to contact me:**

iinastypumaa on Skype (or Blackstar(ELX)(and no, not Blackstar from "Soul Eater" but from Warriors.)

or

Blackstar on Void Forums.

**References:**

**"begin to unravel" is a loose reference to the opening of "Tokyo Ghoul" "Unravel".**

**The duo system is based off of the new anime "Absolute Duo".**


	2. A Team, Not Friends

**A/N:Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay(Whenever this actually gets up because as of this being written its 1/20/15 and don't forget the intermissions between writing for me) I've been quite under the weather with a high fiver. Nonetheless I'm back with more "Time Consumer". Thank you to the first three who submitted OC's but I'm still looking for one more for the story! Please just PM me your OC and It'll go from there. Anyways, like always, if you enjoy the story don't forget to follow and favorite! Reviewing and constructive criticism is also good as I like seeing your opinions on chapters; that aside, let's begin.**

"Class Dismissed." Solace says before grabbing his staff and opening the door with a wave of his hand as he watches us file out of the door and into the now crowded hallway. People begin pouring in as we lay back against the wall with Solace poking his head out of the door. "Ooooooh? Having a little traffic problem eh? Sucks for you guys, my door has the worse placement here! tehehe...~"Solace giggles and closes the door as Elsword grits his teeth as the door shuts itself.

"What a dush.."You can barely making out the words as the door to the classroom slowly opens again."I...heard...that..."Solace whispers in reply as Elsword waves back nervously, before anything bad could happen Elsword quickly ran down the hallway and soon everyone begin following him, including me.

"Where are we actually going Elsword?"Chung says being the rearrest of the whole group following Elsword as he looks back with a grin."To lunch of course! At least...that's were I hope everyone is heading."As he scratches his head a bit with a nervous laugh, he turns his head again and takes a left turn as everyone following him does the sames before coming to a halt.

"Yuuuuup! Food!"Elsword says with a chuckle as he peers into the window of the Cafeteria area, opening the door as we all follow behind him. The Cafeteria was quite...different from a typical dining area in general: in the front was a stage along with Seven Pedestals on the stage and flags representing each El-Lord, including Glave.

_Why are they including Glave despite him not working here? Is it just to feel complete? Or do they feel bad for me since my Dad will be left out..._

I shrug off my thoughts as Elsword finds a table in the near back for us to occupy. The table itself was a mixture of Velder and Old Feita Architect, combing both of the villages "Regal yet informal" looks. I found my seat next to Eve as I give her a quick nod and she just shakes her head in return.

"Glad we found a spot."Raven says as Rena next to him nods."The Cafeteria is quite crowded. Who knew the school would be this crowded."Rena peers her eyes around at all the people in the Cafeteria.

"Yeah..oh look..the food is...here...G-grail..?"The tall Anthropomorphic man came up to them dressed in a fine tuxedo with his white bushy tail extending out the back of his tuxedo.

"What is it, Prince Chung?"Grail's black eyes was looking into Chung's sea blue eyes for a moment before Chung quickly broke off the connection with a shake of his head.

"N-nothing! Sorry!"Chung quickly respond as Grail gives a brief nod and finishes passing the plates to everyone. I examine it before realizing what it was.

_Not quite healthy..but burger, fries, and soda will definitely fill me up._

"Damn! This tastes just like the ones back in Velder! Y'know, the ones Hannah made? Remember Aisha?"Elsword looked at Aisha as she took a bite out of hers, her violet eyes widening for a moment before giving a nod. Raven was the next to approve of Elsword's recalling of memories along with Rena. Chung took another bite and nods as everyone else does the same.

"How is it Add? You never tasted Hannah's _godly _burgers but surely this taste amazing right?!"Elsword grinned at me. I didn't try to savor the flavor at first so I quickly bite into it, mixing it and lashing my tongue around it before nodding.

"Right. It does taste pretty good."I nodded and gave him a soft smile as his eyes widen. I stared at him for a moment curiously. "W-what is it? Did I say something wrong?"I quickly retorted as Elsword gave a brisk chuckle.

"Nothing..you just look like your Dad a lot now that I think about it. You must have inherited the blackened eyes from Henir?"Elsword said coolly as I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah. Just like we siegharts inherit-"Elsword was quickly cut off by fluttering as the Cafeteria's lighting went dark.

_What's going on? _I try to make out something in the darkness..

Suddenly, peering back at the stage, I realize that all the El-Lords were present at their pedestals with the one in the front being empty. Ebalon; I'm presuming from the dim crescent moon floating above her head cleared her throat as she stared out at all of us with a warm smile.

"Hello everyone. We-the El-Lords will like to formally welcome you to the Institute. Although its not quite the easy feat to get into the school..we'll like to ensure that you feel utmost welcomed here. My name is Ebalon, I'm the El-Lord of the Moon and main factor in Comfort and Security."

"Be aware though, there will be challenges you face from being apart of the Institute. Signing up for this school means your willing to put your life in danger to protect others who can't protect themselves. My name is Denif, I'm the El-Lord of Water. Combing the ancestral control of Water and undying intelligence."

"Remember though! Always live life to the fullest as there are some people who don't even have the chance to live life period. There paths were already chosen to end when they barely begin treading down it. My name is Rosso, The El-Lord of Fire, the symbol of Passion, Strength, and joy."

"It is true that you live life to the fullest...but you must also realize that everything you can see isn't always what it is actually. You'll meet things in life that'll bewilder and blind the truth..but do not falter when you face these...roadblocks. My name is Solace, I'm the power of Elrios and birth of the Sun."

"Value the bonds that you'll forge here..because even those you despise in this Institute may very well be the person who will save you from the brink of death. Don't let your hatred blind you of people's true colors. My name is Gaia, along with the warm and richness, I protect Elrios and keep enemies at bay from it."

"Most importantly..never give up on who you are. Don't try to be someone else..instead strive to be the best you, you can be. Don't let Pride and Greed blind you from being the real you. Instead, envy that and strive to overcome and achieve it. My name is is Ventus and I'm the power of Wind that keeps the Universe in motion."

"Welcome to the Institute!"The Six El-Lords say in unison as an uproar of clapping is heard. I look at everyone at my table smiling delightfully...but suddenly..

"..Not very nice are we? I can't believe you'll leave me out as well.."

_I know that voice from anywhere..._

"Come on..time is always ticking. I'm time itself.."

_Dad, no, Glave.._

_"_Everything these fellows told you are guidelines that you should live by..but let me tell you the utmost important one of them all: Don't hide behind a mask."As Glave said that, he removed his mask and revealed his purple eye with the unusual print in the middle of it, exactly like mine.

"Hiding behind a mask means that you can't contain who you really are. It means that you're faking someone that you can't actually become without being yourself. It means that your building up a reputation that the real you-the one under the mask couldn't do itself. My words aren't as kind...but there truthfully the most important."Glave cleared his throat and swayed his gray hair back, nodding slowly."My name is Glave, I'm the El-Lord of Time & Space and the Administrator of Henir's Time and Space."

"These are the seven guideline you'll learn to live by in the Institute. If you fail to follow and comprehend the guidelines..you'll crumble down here. Now then..on to the more...social topic."Glaves pull out his katana and points to the wall behind him, which then projects images of houses next to each other.

"Starting tomorrow. I'll be the Headmaster of this Institute. Although I would like to take Solace spot in teaching my son...that sadly can't happen."He stares at me with a warm smile as my group looks at me closely. I shrug it off as he continues."As you all most likely been wondering, your living conditions will be set with you Duo and for some of you, Trio. There is no "Special Treatment" if your Duo is of other Sex. You'll also be given a uniform accordingly to how we picked it out in order to distribute what class you actually are."

"Now then? Questions?"Surprisingly, Raven holds his hands up as Glave turns his head to our table."Yes Raven?"

"When exactly will this change come into effect Headmaster Glave?"Glave chuckle at the raven-haired man and smiled."Now."

Glave snaps his fingers and one-by one the same paralysis from this morning comes into affect as my vision is once again blurred as I drop my head on the table. The last words I exactly heard was.."Dammit..I didn't even finish my burger..."

"Huh..?"I open my eyes slowly as I awaken in a room, I look around the room before spotting a body next to the two beds. I slowly get up as the body instantly shoots up. Staring at me with hostile amber eyes.

"Wow..Its me. Add."I quickly retort as I realize the body was my Nasod Duo: Eve. My eyes open a bit more as I really what's she wearing."How did you change clothing so fast?"I ask as she stares at me for awhile before shaking her head."I have changed my attire yet. What do you mean?" I point the the mirror-sliding door closet as she walks in front of it, staring at it before spinning around, staring back at me."It doesn't look so bad...wait..your wearing it too."Bewilderment fills me for a bit as I walk to next to her, staring at my new outfit: It was a formal attire with red being the main color, It had been woven in fine fabric and actually quite new as it still had the aroma of new clothing. It had a mixture of multiple colors that tie well with its main color Red, topping it off with a hat marked with an identical symbol to Solace's shades.

"This is pretty weird don't you think?"I ask her as she give me a brisk nod. "Now that we've god that problem out the way, allow my nasods to esc-"Eve was cut off by heard knocking from my door, I stare at her as she turns the white Nasod Drone into a gun resembling a Sniper. she cocks the gun back and nods her head to me. I nod to her hostility over the unknown knocking and slowly begin walk forward to the door.

3...

2...

1..

I swing the door open quickly as Elsword looks at me."Hey guys look! We're all in the same bui-"

**Taser! **

I hear Eve's sniper go off as I quickly jump off to the left, Elboy eyes widen as the bullet hits him dead in the chest, he drops to his knees and begin twitching on the floor before suddenly stopping.

"E-eve you knocked him out! He isn't an enemy you know! We're on a team right?"I hold my tongue from using the word "Friend" but nonetheless refer to us a team.

"Wrong. Elboy is a demonic wretched being who has a foul stench of someone lacking intelligence. He's clearly a threat to us."Eve says before walking out the door and intentionally stepping on Elsword and heads down the hallway.

"We'll he be ok?" I echo off to Eve as she puts her hand up in the air."I hope not."She replies before turning off to the right and going out of my vision.

_Right..I guess I was right. She's a weirdo._

I stare down at Elsword as the blue bullet she shot inside him has disappeared from the spot. "Good...looks like he's just knocked out. But it's weird...how is there no blood yet you got shot in the chest with a bullet..?"I ask him before shrugging it off, stepping over him and heading down the hallway to follow Eve before looking back, sighing deeply.

_I might as well take him.._

I walk back and pick him up, shifting him around in my arms a bit before finally resorting to bridal style.

_I really hope this don't put a bad impression on me.._

I take my turn to the right as I'm met with an Elevator I press the button and lean against the wall to wait for it to come back. I let everything that happen up to now soak in my head before the elevator door opens, stepping inside I can confirm that the building is only three stories big, with the top one being the roof. I go the the main floor as the elevator door closes, bringing us down to the main floor.

"So lemme get this straight...you shot him?"I hear Raven's husky voice call out.

"Y-you didn't hurt him right?"Aisha retorts back to Eve, her voice coated with worry. I poke my head out of the elevator, seeing the other members of our so called "Team" sitting on a semi-circle black couch.

"Eh? You seem to care quite a lot Aisha..are you worried about him?"Raven retorts with a hint of teasing as I make out the color of Aisha's face changing to a crimson red.

"W-w-what are you talking about Raven!? Why would I ever like someone as stupid as him!"She stammers her words out as Raven nods his head. "Young love is cute."I hear Rena's voice reply as I squeeze my eyes together to see her standing up at the end of the couch away from the elevator.

"Eve can confirm both the stupid and young love part."Eve calls out as everyone bursts into laughter.

_They all seem to know each other so well..I don't get it..why would they put me on a team full of friends who obviously been through so much together. They all may have something that differentiates them from each other, but they all have that..click.._

_...something I never had for a long time since after that.._

I growl to myself quietly to shake off the upcoming dreadful thoughts, as I finally walk out the elevator and realize that every other member of our "Team" is wearing the same elegant-like outfit, it doesn't take them long enough to hear the clicking of my shoes against the tiles as they turn the vision to me.

"Oh hey Add-Wow...Aisha...I think you got some competition."Raven chuckles lightly after as everyone gives off a few chuckles.

"S-shut it Raven!"Aisha growls back as he nods his head with a few more amused giggles, I nod my head to them, giving a small smile."Here..your team mate..sort of got shot..so I thought I carry him down with me."I say, settling him next to Chung before walking to the other end of the couch, settling down.

"How nice of you Add, although you were born from Henir..you seem quite nice."I presume Chung notices me flinch as he quickly backs away, He stares up at Rena as she nods, getting in front of the glass table to stare back us.

"Well then guys. As we all may have notice..we're with each other yet again, not forgetting our newest friend, Add."She nods to me with a smile as I nod back."With that being said, These four years will be different from the little adventures we have as we're split up into what they call Duos. But we're still a team no matter what and that won't change."Everyone gives her a nod as she smiles, staring off into the window behind us.

"Oh..it's getting quite dark already. Shall I prepare everyone something to eat?"She asks as Elsword shoots up with a grin."Hell yeah Rena! Now we're talking!"Everyone stares it him wide eye as he looks around at them."What? Oh? You must be wondering why I shot up like that? Well Eve did shoot me and I did fall to the ground, but I never got knocked out. So I felt that Eve!"He shoots a angry glance at Eve as she gives him a muffled laugh.

"But thanks for picking me up Add, I first I though you we're about to leave me there!"Elsword laughs as I give him an awkward chuckle.

_I really should of..._

"Well then..there we have it. I'm not quite hungry though.."I quickly remember her name."Rena. So you guys enjoy your meal..I'm going to go get me some rest."I say with a yawn as she nods her head.

"Very well then Add, good night."Everyone gives me a choir of Good Nights as I head back to the elevator, taking my ride back up and walking down the hallway and back to my room. The lights flicker on as I open the door and close it behind me and head for the closet, staring at the bathroom door before shrugging it off.

_Not today..I can skip one day of showering..too much has happen today..and I got knocked out two times anyways don't wanna get knocked out while I'm showering._

I open the closet door up and slip out off all my clothing, leaving myself in boxers since Eve wasn't around, I turn around before recoiling in horror. Eve was staring at me with a tinge of red in her face as I slowly walk to my bed backwards, keeping my gaze locked on her before jumping in the covers of the bed, hiding my face by wrapping the blanket around me.

_What a creep! Stalking on me like that..she didn't even make a sound what's up with that?!_

I sigh deeply and turn my head the other way, nodding slowly and stopping myself from thinking about Eve's perversion.

"Good night Eve.."I reply softly, letting the moment slip out my head.

"Night Add."Was the last thing I heard before finally falling in my slumber of sleep, it's been a long day.

**Well then. Finally got it out! Again I'm sorry for the delay but I was sick so I missed like a week of school(Texas was big with the Flu) and then I had to make stuff up so I really didn't have a lot of time but here we are now! I'll try to stick to a weekly chapter thing but please don't expect it as I haven't actually confirm this schedule. Anyways, if you enjoyed the story don't forget to follow and favorite for more! Review also, I enjoy seeing you guys opinions, always something to help me write more.**

**(Also, I'm still looking for another OC, PM me if you got one.)**

**Ways to contact me:**

**Bramblestar on Void Forums**

**iinastypumaa on Skype**


	3. Author Note Number One

**Hello guys, as some of you may have noticed, I did not do the weekly update. Me catching the Flu in Texas caused me to stagger a bit in school and it messed me up. As much as I'll like to stick to a weekly update, that'll sadly have to change to whenever -I -can type. Until Spring Break comes I'll upload chapters whenever I have enough free time to accumulate a chapter together. **

**Thanks for understanding.**

**Ways to contact me:**

**Brmablestar on VOID Forums**

**or**

**Bʀᴀᴍʙʟᴇsᴛᴀʀ and or iinastypumaa on Skype.**


End file.
